Everything For You
by LightningLover
Summary: Harry has finished Hogwarts for good living the dream life of a father and a husband BUT danger lies in the shadows and Harry will have to give up everything for those he loves!


Well here goes something, I've put alot of effort into this, so please R and R and tell me what you think!

Chapter 1 Dreaming Reality

The streaks of blood ran down his forehead and he smiled up at the sky. Thank you, he uttered as the clouds began to clear and a ray of sunlight shone through the opening.

"It's Over Harry." he uttered. " It all ends, NOW" he drove his wand down and spoke the unspeakable curse as it forced it's way into the man's body, the green light smothered him and then there was nothing. He didn't move, or speak, or...he leaned in closer...he was breathing.

Harry awoke, breathing heavily and panting helplessly.

" Harry?" he heard a voice say, " harry are you awake?"

" yeah." Harry said and rolled over.

" Are you ok?" Hermionie replied

" yeah," harry sighed. he sat up in bed and touched his forehead, it was sweating. " Just a nightmare, go back to sleep."

He quietly got out of bed and walked across to the window, there was a terrible storm, terrible thunder, lightning pounding through the trees.

Harry looked down, onto the patio, there was a figure walking towards the house, dressed in a black robe, floating gently towards his home.

" Hermionie." He said and shook her. " hermionie, darling wake up. Wake up."

Hermionie smiled and yawned.

" What is it my love?" she uttered about to fall asleep.

" No Hermionie listen, I knew it would happen, Voldemort is here, he's outside the house."

Hermionie sat bolt upright in bed.

" Right now?" she swallowed and Harry felt her begin to shake. " he's here, right now?"

Harry nodded.

" Come on, go and get the children, go up into the attic and get out onto the roof."

" But the deatheaters, they could be here too?"

" Hermionie, darling no don't cry." hermionie began to let tears run down her cheeks, tears of fear, " Look, get the kids, I'll ward him off, but I'll join you."

She touched his face and caressed it lovingly,  
" Don't leave me." she said and he nodded and placed a protective hand on her slightly pregnant abdomen.

They both heard the front door click open.

" Go, go!" harry whispered,

Hermionie ran across the landing, not daring to look over the banister at the intruder. harry heard her go into the nursery. he prayed in every cell in his being, that he would see her again.

" Mr Potter?" Said a sly voice coming from the stairs, Harry heard one foot go onto the bottom step. But he had an idea.

Quickly he raced to the cupboard, rummaging through it.

" Are you there, Mr Potter?" said the voice again, Harry gasped and clutched his scar in agony, but continued looking.

A foot was placed on the landing, he heard it creak. In panic harry threw his clothes on the floor and just as a foot entered his bedroom, he thrust on the cloak. It fitted him like a glove, and looking into the mirror he couldn't see any of himself.

Neither could Voldemort.

" I know you're in here," the black hood was up concealing any features of the man who killed for pleasure, the man who killed his parents, the man, who was invincible.

Harry drew out his wand from his dressing gown, after seeing Voldemort, it was the first thing he had done.

" Expeliarmus." he whispered.

The green light appeared to come from no where and hit Voldemort right in the chest. He collapsed on the floor, the spell hitting him in the chest.

Why hadn't he killed him? Why?

Harry raced across the landing, hearing Voldemort gasp and get up, he placed a spell on the nursery and climbed up the attic stairs where his wife was waiting.

" Oh thank god." she breathed out, shaking violently. " I was so scared, Oh harry, I was so scared you had died." She clutched him but he pulled away.

" There's no time, hurry get the children out."

They each pushed through the tiny crack in the roof and together the two children and their parents clambered down the drain pipe until they reached the ground.

" Where's Buckbeak?" said Harry quickly, scared that there were death eaters near by.  
" In his stall," hermionie replied.

Together the family raced to the stall, but as hermionie was untying Buckbeak a voice sprung out of nowhere startling them all.

" Going somewhere Harry?" said a voice, bitter but calm.  
Harry turned around to see a deatheater, luckily, not the man himself.

" The great, Harry Potter, has to flee."

Harry knew that voice, one so slimy and sly, he couldn't quite.

" Stupid Potter, you have underestimated him, he will find you and reward me like a-"

"Malfoy." Harry said, looking round at Hermionie, who continued untying the hypogriff.

" yes," Malfoy said and laughed, " who would have thought that what happened to your parents will happen exactly to you. I told you at school he would get his revenge."

" Malfoy please," hermionie stepped out of the stall, Draco looked upon her beauty and was surpised how he never had felt attracted to her. It could have been that she was in just a thin night-dress and was soaking wet. " Look," she brought out the two twins. They were crying, scared stiff and clung to their mother. " please Malfoy, just, let us go. Please"

They heard footsteps, coming towards them.

" You shut up Mudblood, you're coming with me." he grabbed Hermionie by the wrist and put her under his cloak, suddenly disappearing.

" Hermionie?" harry whispered, but the voices grew louder. He quickly finished Buckbeak and him and he placed the children on him and they flew off into the pouring rain.

He didn't care if he died now, Hermionie was going to and he couldn't stop it happening.

" Harry potter," said Voldemort, " You have the brain of a genius, but there is only room for one."

" Well" Harry said sadly, " aren't you going to kill me?"

" No." Voldemort said and walked towards him slowly. " I wish to negotiate with you Potter."

" Oh" said harry who held out his hands and let his wand drop to the floor." I have nothing left awaiting me in life, my wife will die, my children...my children?" he said again.

" Well Potter, there is a rumour, a very small rumour, that only reached my ears accidentally, and this rumour effects me and my whole life." he sighed and pulled back the hood, revealing his deformed face

"It would be so easy for me to raise my hand and say " Avada-Kedabra" Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and the green light plunged into Harry's chest. Harry shut his eyes as the blow hit him, he didn't care if he died, he prayed, he thought of Hermionie, praying she would live, he thought of his children praying they would survive, and when the light ended. He opened his eyes.

" So the rumours are true." Harry shook himself and wondered what was going on. " Mr Potter, Or should I say harry, you are..." Voldemort looked shocked, " invincible!"

" Everything all right back there Mudblood"  
" MMm,mmmmmmmmm,mmmmmmm,m" hermionie spat out at him from behind her gag of duck-tape. " MMMmmm,mmmmm,mmmm, OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Draco had ripped the tape off her mouth and she screamed and tried to slap and kick him, but she was tied up with a charm of silver rope.  
" Draco where are you taking me? Where's Harry, Are Cedric and Lily alright?" She paused and let a tear run down her face. "Am I going to die?"

Draco shrugged from the drivers seat of the car.  
" Harry is dead, My Lord will have killed him, Where your children are I have absolutely no clue and are you going to die?" he smile nastily, " you might do."

" He's not dead, he can't be, I'd know. Oh Lily, be brave my darling, be brave, my poor Cedric take care of your sister."

" You're not even thinking about your fate." Draco said curiously, " why?"

" because I love my children and my husband and I would DIE for them, seeing as I'm probably going to die anyway, and be killed by you and you're filthy, sick ideas, I prefer to think about people I care more for than myself."

" Enough talking," Draco said, and waved his wand, whilst driving, gagging Hermione's mouth. " If you'd just married Ron, you wouldn't be in this mess."

hermionie was silent, remembering. But she could have never married Ron. Never.

Ok Thats Chapter 1, please R and R and tell me what you think, I hope it was ok.

Thanks a bundle

LL xxxxx 


End file.
